Sphintus reincarnation
by Sphintusfan01
Summary: Sphintus wasn't exactly sure what to do but he was surprised to find himself being reborn. However, surprise took place when he found myself being reborn in other worlds.
1. Chapter 1 the rebirth

Magi

Sphintus reincarnation

 **Summary**

Sphintus wasn't exactly sure what to do but he was surprised to find himself being reborn. However, surprise took place when he found himself being reborn in other worlds.

 **Author note**

This is just the powers.

I tried my best on the story, so please don't flame me.

Nana never got married, tsuna is Nana younger brother.

 **Power** :

 **Reincarnation** : He pass his's spirit/soul into another body after death.

Sphintus is capable of surviving and escaping death by having his spirit/soul reborn in the body of another and possess a body that was just born, new-born animal or corpse.

If he reincarnate by possessing another body he gain the physical capabilities of the host, but also the drawbacks and potentially the social connections as well.

If he reincarnate by being reborn in new body, his original powers may be radically changed in strength or he may end up with new powers.

 **Past life awareness** \- Sphintus retains _all_ memories, experience, wisdom, skills, knowledge and powers of their past lives. allow sphintus to remember all his past lives.

Sphintus have the power to remember some, or each and every one, of his past lives. Sphintus can even remember every power from his past lives in order to use them.

 **Past life power access** \- Sphintus can access any powers he had in his former lives.

Variations

 **Dimensional travel/time travel** : Sphintus can be reincarnated in any era or parallel world. He travel between different dimensions.

Sphintus can travel between different dimensions and universes and cross over different planes of existence or travel across various forms of reality./ he move through time.

 **Retroactive immortality** \- by being reborn each time after death, sphintus is immortal.

Associations

 **Samsara manipulation** : he control the 'wheel of life' within living beings.

Sphintus can control/manipulate the samsara: the wheel/cycle of life: cycle of birth, life, death, rebirth and the effects time has on living beings. Making the old young and young old, healing others, killing others and even changing his own life.

 **Declaimer**

I do not own magi or the powers or katekyo hitman reborn.

Chapter 1

(Sphintus pov)

I woke up, everything was dark, but their was a voice in the other room, I could barely move my body. I started panicking and than I started to screaming and I cried, I heard footsteps coming over. I heard the door open and light came into the room I look over and saw this women with long brown hair, she was wearing a shirt that looks different than normal clothes, she has bright brown eyes. She picked me up and that's was when I realized that I was smaller than ever.

"There. There. Nana." She said as I slowly felt myself calm down.

I stop crying and I felt myself getting calm, I was set down. After that I got to get a close look at myself and found out that I was a baby, and that I was also a girl. I was in a panic and tried finding out how I was a baby than I remember that I could be reincarnated and if I was reincarnated then how did I die, but I chose that I'm still alive, it took me some time to get used to this new body of mine, but I was able to work it through. But I always wondered how this happen I remember that Aladdin and Titus were fighting against a war. I was healing some people and then I woke up in this new body. I tried remembering what happen next but it was just a blank. I discovered that I was not in my own world. I found that out when I was taken outside, the clothes, the moving things that don't need horses, The object that shows pictures that move and talk. I learned to adapt to this new world after my new mom took me to school, I was amazed by the world history and I was shock that there was no magic here or at least not my magic, I got used to the object that move and discovered it was called a tv and that science is just like magic. I found out all about this world it took me two years but I learned. It was really sad when my mom died. But I was able to take care of the home and my little brother. I also had help with my landlord, he would stop by and check up on me and my younger brother. I also had to get a job to pay for his school and food. I also had to get two phones for me and the other phone for my little brother. I work really well I felt proud of myself and that I know that my friends would too. I also had the perfect name for my little brother.

"I got the perfect name from now on it will be tsuna." I said picking up the four year old tsuna.

"I love it." Tsuna said as I spin us around and we giggled.

the end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 the alarm clock

magi

Sphintus reincarnation

 **Summary**

Sphintus wasn't exactly sure what to do but he was surprised to find himself being reborn. However, surprise took place when he found himself being reborn in other worlds.

 **Author note**

I'm sorry about the grammar mistakes in the summary, I'm going try and fix it.

 **Declaimer**

I do not own magi or katekyo hitman reborn.

Chapter 2

(Normal pov)

4:59am

5:00am

Beep

Beep

Beep

Sphintus was slightly awake she moved around groaning and slowly her hand was trying to hit the snooze button on his or her alarm clock, she finally found the snooze button and than pushed the snooze.

Beep

Beep

Beep

She started pushing she snooze button, but the beeping kept going. She got angry and got up, she was half awake and half asleep, she started smacking the alarm clock, but the alarm clock kept beeping. She woke up fully and got extremely angry and started to pick it up.

Crash

Crash

Crash

Crash

Crash

The alarm clock was smashed into the table next to her bed, the table had slightly moved to the left. The table made it out okay, but the alarm clock was smashed it was barely even standing.

Beep

Beep

Beep

She grabbed the cord that connect the alarm clock to the wall. When she yank on it she realized it wasn't even connected to the wall.

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Wwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyy!" Sphintus shouted as her right hand held the cord, she was sitting up straight and in rage and was screaming.

"Beep, beep, beep." Sphintus heard the sound coming from the side of her, she turned over and saw a short and slim teenage boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He inherits many traits from iemitsu and his mother. He was wearing his pajamas and on them has the number 27. He was wearing his white and orange sneakers just in case.

"Sweety its five am in the morning." Sphintus said as she dropped the cord and got up from her bed and sat on the bed, she lay her back against the wall.

"S-sorry M-mom it's just we needed to go grocery shopping we're almost out of food." Tsuna said as Sphintus smiled and than got up from the bed and started to stretched her body, she was than fully awake.

"Tsuna you know that I'm your sister not your mom." Sphintus said as tsuna didn't respond back to her.

"Alright I'm ready to go." Sphintus as she quickly change the conversation, she was grabbing her phone and car keys, she was walking out with Tsuna and she lock the front door and went to the front gate they were only in their pajamas clothes, she grabbed Tsuna by the back of his shirt and she started dragging him off with her.

"Wait I was just giving you a reminder you only threaten me to tell you to get groceries down today and at this time." Tsuna said but Sphintus paid no attention to him.

She got him into the car, they pulled fight but sphintus won and got him into the car, she went into the driver seat and got the car ready. She pressed the gas petal really hard and they went flying out of the neighborhood and went straight across the road. She hits the speed bump and went flying past a few cars. She than hits the hill and went into the sewers somehow and they were driving fast and past one hundred and took few turns inside the sewers every turn they took the car would get close to the wall, meanwhile tsuna was grabbing hold of the side, he was screaming that they were going to die.

"I heard that some students called you loser-tsuna and that your grades were telling me that you need help and that someone to teach you." Sphintus said as the whole car went up the wall and all the way up the wall to the other side of the wall and went perfectly smoothly on the ground without falling. Behind them was a flood of water, Sphintus wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings and tsuna was in panic and was about to pass out from the screaming and much of a panic.

"Were going die and all your talking about is my school." Tsuna said as the car flew out of the sewers and landed perfectly on the parking lines.

"I'll tell you later than." Sphintus said as she wanted tsuna to know that she got him a home tutor. She has found a letter yesterday and wanted to tell him but she would have to wait.

"How are you able to get your driver license." Tsuna said as he was pulled into the store.

He was also wondering how did Nana pull that off.


	3. Chapter 3 reborn the home tutor

magi

Sphintus reincarnation

 **Summary**

sphintus wasn't exactly sure what to do but he was surprised to find himself being reborn. However, surprise took place when he found himself being reborn as other people.

 **Author note**

That sence with the alarm clock if you seen that seen before than yes it's from the amazing world of gumball.

 **Declaimer**

I do not own magi or katekyo hitman reborn or amazing world of gumball.

Chapter 1

(Sphintus pov)

I was done finishing the groceries shopping with tsuna and drove back home, I placed the food into the fridge, i pulled out some vegetables and a sharp knife and i started cutting, while I was cutting up the food, I started remembering my memories of my other life, I than pauses to look at the time.

"Tsuna should be up by now and I should have told him about the home tutor coming today." I said as I look up at the clock and went over to the stairs.

"Tsuna time to get up." I shouted and I waited but i hear snoring.

I walk into tsuna room and saw the whole floor was messy, he well have to clean this up today.

"Tsuna time to wake up." I said as I walk up to him.

"Snooooooorrrreeeee!" Tsuna said in his sleep, I got angry and turned my head away, than I notice a paper sticking out of his desk. I walk over to there and I pulled out tsuna paper and saw his math test scores and that they were only fifteen.

"Tsuna you got score of fifteen." I said as tsuna woke up, I pulled out the paper of the home tutor and held the paper to the left of my hand.

"why do you have that." Tsuna said jumping up and sat up straight on bed, when I showed the math test to him.

"Your going have home tutor." I said as tsuna tried jumping and tried grabbing the paper but failed and fall to the ground.

"Today your home tutor well be here." I said showing him the paper, I gave him a few to read it.

"There was an interesting flyer in the mail and i gave them a call immediately." I said as I smiled and put the test papers to the table.

"I don't need home tutor." Tsuna said and I just turn the paper around.

"I will raise your child to become the leader of the new generation." I said

"I am young and good looking." I said

"And as long as they have place to stay and sleep and a meal to eat they will tutor you for free." I said as I finished reading from the paper.

"That smells like a scam-" tsuna said as he paused and looked scared.

"What it's already late!" Tsuna said as I watch him run off.

"Anyway I don't need a teacher!" Tsuna shouts and he ran out the door and I heard him fall down the stairs.

I walk out of the room and walk down the stairs. I saw a small infant, he's slightly tanned with black spiky hair, and thin curly sideburns. His outfit is an all black suit, with a red long sleeved shirt and black necktie from underneath, and a black fedora with an orange stripe, his fedora seems to contain all of his hair. He has a pet chameleon, on the brim of his hat, along with his pacifier.

"Oh a little boy." I said as I just seen thing stranger than this.

"I'm reborn the home tutor." Reborn said as he pulled out a card.

"Don't make me laugh you're just a baby. ah! my stomach hurts." Tsuna said before reborn kicks him on the head and tsuna face hits the floor.

"Ah! my face hurts more than my stomach." Tsuna said

"You okay tsuna." I said as I look at the time.

"Oh! if you don't hurry you'll be late." I said as tsuna got up in panic and ran out the door.

"That's right I shouldn't be paying attention to this baby." Tsuna said

"I'm leaving." Tsuna said as he was outside the house and the door close.

"I wonder if tsuna knows that reborn is with him and I also need gets some stuff." I said as I walk over to the table and grab the keys and walk towards the car and went into the car.

As I was driving I was going through the red lights and I saw and past tsuna school, I turn on the radio and was listening for some good music, I found a channel and I was listening to some people talking about cooking and medical stuff.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I hear as I paused and look at the radio.

"Damn this car needs to be check up." I said as I started smacking the radio.

I went through some bumbo and felt the car fly up in the air, I felt the car test landed on the ground and did a immediate turn and I arrived at the front of the store.

"Wow that landlord is good teacher." I said as I got my stuff.


	4. Chapter 4 the tournament festival part 1

magi

Sphintus reincarnation

 **Summary**

Sphintus wasn't exactly sure what to do but he was surprised to find himself being reborn. However, surprise took place when he found himself being reborn as other people.

 **Important note**

I will be posting the tournament festival on next chapter.

 **Declaimer**

I do not own magi or katekyo hitman reborn.

Chapter 4

(Normal pov)

Sphintus walks up to tsuna door, she knocks on it but she got no response from tsuna.

"Tsuna today is tournament festival and your school agreed to do it." Sphintus said as she tried knocking again but tsuna was still sleeping and reborn was drinking his expresso.

Sphintus tried opening the door but it was block by tsuna mess even though he was supposed to clean them but sphintus would have to clean them herself. Sphintus tried got angry and walk off.

Reborn heard a sound of a chainsaw noise outside the door, the wood crack and a metal chainsaw came through it and reborn sweetdrop, tsuna scream and woke up and jump out of bed.

"Get ready for tourament festival and bring your friends." Sphintus said as she walk of with the chainsaw.

"Wait were did she get the chainsaw and how did the tourment festival start!" Tsuna shouts and started getting his phone that was somewhere on the ground and called his friends.

(Flashback)

A few few weeks ago, Inside the shop, sphintus was purchasing a new chainsaw that was new in the markets. The chainsaw coast a lot of money, it has red lines on the saw.

After she purchased the chainsaw she drives over to the principal house. She walks over to the side of the house were the principal was in his office.

"Should I allow this tourament festival to pass?" The principal said to himself as he was about to write the next paper.

A chainsaw could be heard and then the wall got cut through in a circle and sphintus came through it.

"I'm sorry but im afraid you will have to allow this tournament festival to happen." Sphintus said as the principal screamed and started writing it down quickly and quickly showed Sphintus the paper.

Sphintus nodded and turn around and walked out of the hole that she made, she turned around and glared at him.

"If you even think of double crossing I will find you and make you my personal." Sphintus said and closed the wall.

The wall went back in smoothly and sphintus left her threat half way and let him think the scariest.

(Flashback end)

Reborn watch as Tsuna get dress and ran out the door.

"Nana is a very scary person." Reborn said as he got ready as well.

Sphintus was a very scary person to miss with if anyone gets in her way she would take them down and somehow get you to be arrested. Reborn once tried to sneak behind her and she throw knife at him. What reborn didn't know was that sphintus hand slipped and the knife went flying. Reborn was scared of her ever since.

namimori junior high

The group were driving to the school, they were cutting through all the fence and going through the lawns. They went into the drive way and flew up and hit a speed bump and went into the parking lot and smashed slightly into a car.

"Damn you sawada this is the third time today!" He shouts as his car was smashed in the front just a bit. Sphintus quickly drove the car away, he starts yelling at them but sphintus just drive a few parking lots away.

"What does he mean this third time today?" Yamamoto said he is a fairly-tall teenager with short, spiky black hair and large brown eyes. He bears a strong resemblance to his father.

His outfit is his namimori junior high uniform. He wears a black sweater, with a white formal shirt underneath, and gray pants. Unlike most of his other allies, Yamamoto hardly ever wears a tie with his uniform.

Sphintus parked the car and they all came out of the car, sphintus went into the back seats and pulled out whole bunch of bags, she tossed them a bag for each of them, she stuff the remaining few dozen bags back into the car and closed it.

"These are your swimsuits." Sphintus as she tossed the bags last two bags to them.

Sphintus than pulled out her sunglasses and smiled as they all ran to the bathroom to change.

"I love this world." Sphintus thought as she looked up in the sky.

"This swimsuit is bit to big." Reborn said as sphintus looks over and saw it to big.

The swimsuit was bigger than reborn about the size of average human size.

"Oh! well get something here that can fit your size." Sphintus said as the two of them quickly went of to get the right size of a swimsuit before the tournament began.


	5. Chapter 5 the tournament festival part 2

magi

Sphintus reincarnation

 **Summary**

sphintus wasn't exactly sure what to do but he was surprised to find himself being reborn. However, surprise took place when he found himself being reborn as other people.

 **Important note**

sphintus has a secret.

 **Declaimer**

I do not own magi or katekyo hitman reborn.

Chapter 5

(Normal pov)

Sphintus came out of the bathroom she is wearing a white swimsuit. After she did some poses to the group the others went inside, sphintus waited for few and the first person came out was Tsuna, he came out and he was wearing a orange and red swimsuit.

"Love your swimsuit tsuna." Sphintus said as tsuna blushed and walked over to her.

Kyoya came out of the bathroom, kyoya is a young man around average height, he has short black hair with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, with narrow gray eyes, that are used to intimidate those around him. He bears a striking resemblance to the first generation Vongola Cloud Guardian, alaude, as well as the Storm Arcobaleno, fon. He was wearing black swimsuit.

"One word and I will bite you." Kyoya said as he walks off to the school.

Hayato came out of the bathroom, hayato is a teenage boy of the average height, his long hair is silver, often being ridiculed by ryohei for resembling an octapus, and somewhat narrow green eyes. He inherits many traits from his mother, and is half-italian and half-japanese. He is wearing a blue and white swimsuit.

"Oh I feel butterflies in my stomach." Hayato said as he fall to the ground and was holding his stomach.

Bianchi has green eyes and pale skin. She also has tattoos and long, straight light pink hair. She was wearing her pink swimsuit.

"Where's reborn." Bianchi said as she came out of the bathroom and looked around for him.

"This is perfect." Reborn said as he came out of the bathroom.

He was in full red body suit. Bianchi ran up to him but reborn already was out of the way.

"Hahaha that's funny!" Yamamoto said as he walks out of the bathroom.

Yamamoto is a fairly-tall teenager with short, spiky black hair and large brown eyes. He bears a strong resemblance to his father. He was wearing a brown swimsuit.

"You guys go to the extreme." Ryohei said as he walks out as they were watching the fight.

Ryohei as the older brother of kyoko, Ryohei looks noticeably different compared to his sister. He is a teenager with tanned skin, gray eyes, and white hair. He was wearing white swimsuit. Sphintus and Ryohei looked at each other and both just stayed still for second.

"I guess it's my fault I did bought them." Sphintus said as they got the fight calm down.

They walked to the school front and as they were walking they saw kyoya with his arms crossed and he was laying back on the wall of the school. The others walked in and he stop sphintus from walking along with the others.

"So why did you bring us." Kyoya asked as nana smiled and he flinch for a sec.

"For us to have fun and to get to know you guys more." Sphintus said as they all walked to a the outside school and into the outside gym.

"The true reason why we're here is for two reason first is too find out what type of power in this world has I mean seriously tsuna I know something is up when those flames that appear on your for head and I already know you and your friends work in mafia i figure everything out on the day we meet reborn I been stalking you tsuna and I am going to learn how to use those flames and I will help you in your fights and second is too win this tournament." Sphintus thought as she ran to the people that are gathering in the center of the school.


	6. Chapter 6 the tournament festival part 3

magi

Sphintus reincarnation

 **Summary**

sphintus wasn't exactly sure what to do but he was surprised to find himself being reborn. However, surprise took place when he found himself being reborn as other people.

 **Important note**

sphintus has obsession of contest winning.

 **Declaimer**

I do not own magi or katekyo hitman reborn.

Chapter 6

(Normal pov)

"The water contest well started in few minutes all participates must get ready and get into their hiding places that the team number in 5 mintues." The host said as all the students and the crowed cheered and the groups of teams went to their hiding place and team reborn which their hiding place was on top of the school roof. They had to run really quickly up the stairs to get to their spot before the start of the contest. Sphintus went along with them she walks up on the roof and walk over to the buckets of water balloons, the squirt guns were stack on the side of the bucket of water balloons.

"Wow this is so cool." Sphintus said as she picks up one of the small squirt gun.

"Well tsuna good luck." Sphintus said as she walks up to tsuna and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks nana." Tsuna said as the other walk over to the buckets.

Sphintus ran back to the crowed, and watched the fight.

"Get ready get start go!" The host said as they all started throwing water balloons to other people when they see one of them.

Sphintus watch the screen and watch as Yamamoto start smacking water balloons at people when they came outside of the school, hayato got hit by a water balloon by protecting tsuna. Kyoya just leaves the group and allowed himself to get hit. Ryohei and Yamamoto took out almost all of the teams leaders. They were caught off guard by one of the teams leader, it was just tsuna and one leader left. Tsuna was almost hit by the water ballon but he was able to dodge it just in time, reborn came of a secret location and pulled out his gun and shot tsuna in the arms. Tsuna fall down and reborn quickly went back into the secret location and Tsuna was on the groundfor second, he came back up with a flame on his head, he than throws the water balloon at the leader and it went really fast that the leader didn't have time and hits the last team member.

Sphintus came running towards Tsuna.

"Good job Tsuna." Sphintus said as Tsuna smiled.

"Thanks nana." Tsuna said as he was about too hug her but than stopped and then out of nowhere she pulled out the squirt gun and she squirts him.

They went to the crowed and sphintus went up to the stand.

"Nana wins this contest by playing herself." The host said as everyone was just shock.

"Wwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttt!" They shout as they all sweetdrop.

"That's cheating." Hayato shouts and sphintus glares at him and he quickly cowers.

"That woman is scary." Reborn said as the others agreed with him.

"Thank you!" Sphintus said as she had the look of determination and wanting to win.


End file.
